The Legend of Korra Hopping for the Avatar
by Darksniels
Summary: well, it's my first fanfic, I have written before but very few people read my stories. It is based on the story of the legend of Korra in various adventures.


Legend of Korra

_This is a series of history based on the The legend of Korra series/cartoon. They are based after the fight with Amon and the dissolution of the equalists, only a time line it is more close than the book 2: the spirits. Many new things mostly my ideas (since I do not think having seen or talked about) introduces a main OC and will sporadically join with Book 2, when is out (2013: /)_

_I hope you like it, I'm rookie in series, but i written and im based more on literature of terror and fear, but that is not the case, enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Legend of Korra, in any way._

* * *

Republic City - Air Temple Island

The morning sun of the day cordially surrounding the island, the Sun lived with trees and flowers of the place, thus revealing his quiet nature; On the island was the temple which was used by the acolytes of the place and the family of the creator of this island, the family of avatar Aang, air master Tenzin, his wife and their children.

Life on the island was in the old style of nomadic air, even on the same island inhabited several flying bison and ringed tail flying lemurs, such and which as in the ancient nomadic temples.

The only thing that did not follow the peace and tranquility of the nomadic lifestyle, was the only thing that is more important in a spiritual way for them: the avatar.

Avatar Korra, the successor of avatar Aang, had come from the South Pole, where it had been practicing to become a complete avatar from an early childhood. When it was time to learn to dominate the air control there was a mishap and could not learn it at the headquarters for the protection of the avatar of the White Lotus, which corresponded to the same Tenzin, son of avatar Aang, teach, but because of a crazy idea of Korra she snuck it with the consent of the elderly woman Katara in an adventure to Republic city where the master tenzin as Councilman of the place had a responsibility.

Since his arrival to the place the adventures of Korra is not stopped, the first day that came face to face with the daughter of Thop beifong, Lin Beifong. Then he met the sport of pro-bending and the brothers Mako and Bolin, members of the Huron fire, a participating team which saw one of its powers, then step to be part of this team due to a drop in Member so ranking of the waterbending. Mako and Bolin engaged in a good relationship with her as the step time, in the case of Mako.

Days more you overtake things stop to look as good as they seemed, Korra could be seen face to face Association equalist and to his boss Amon with its strange gift of being able to remove the Bending after saving Bolin of their situation in which it was left all their bending of intact and unharmed.

Then met Asami, the daughter of the famous future industry entrepreneur, who helped fire ferrets sponsoring for the tournament, but as asami and mako, they had other interests, thus starting their relationship. Not much step when Korra had another meet against Amon, which tended an ambush and warned him of his power.

Then there were the problems again, but this time was not against the equal, if not among themselves, as noted from the outset Bolin had a certain attraction for Korra, which then invite to go to an appointment accepted after being motivated by bolin, but this not made more than create a great tension between the team and breaking the heart of Bolin to realize a kiss between Mako and Korra. This Act almost costs them the tournament won by luck with Korra and his great skill, being then arranged their problems.

But from there the real problems arose, Amon start the war against Republic City and its drivers, they discovered that father Asami was actually an ally of Amon and egalitarian, thereby destroying the heart of his daughter. Lin beifong leave aside the post of Chief to resolve all "in their own way". Korra, Asami, mako and Bolin began to live together on the island of the Temple of the air due to the closure of the Pro-bending Stadium and promised to protect Republic City, as the new Avatar team at that point.

So that the persecution began to achieve its great outcome, Korra was captured by tarrlock, who was in reality a Bloodbending, a forbidden practice, Tarrlock had a small encounter with Amon in the place where hiding to Korra, causing loss of control. Korra could narrowly escape from the hands of Amon and his henchmen leaving behind tarrlock with them.

Then began the invasion of the island from the air by Amon Temple, trying to save the remaining airbendings, Tenzin and his family flee with Lin off the island, but soon after Lin had to sacrifice that could leave them safe.

From there Amon took control of the island from the air Temple, taking bending of many benders, including Lin beifong. The new avatar team fled to mainland hiding in the shadows to find information, but notice when the United forces approaching comes them happiness that is quickly torn from their hands when they realize that the enemy was ambushed.

At one time in his current refuge Mako and Asami good way to finish their relationship, due to all that cared about Korra to Mako.

El General Iroh joined the group after the surprise attack of the enemy, joins with Bolin and Asami to dominate the base from whence came the ambush attack. Hopefully manage to prevent the enemy to continue attacking with the strategy that had to use airplanes, managing to stop Hiroshi Sato, who led this attack

on other side of Republic City Korra and Mako found to Tarrlock in a prison on the island of the Temple of the air, I explain this all behind Amon and his mysterious gift and tells them clearly that it is nothing more and nothing less than his own brother. With this information they rely on Stadium Pro-bending, where was an equalist meeting, with the intention that would realize the lie that had made them believe Amon, but because of a farce believe Korra was lying. But then realized that Tenzin and his sons were capture by what them were to save entering an unbridled struggle against the equalist

Achieving aires teachers save them escaping from the clutches of Amon, but not by much since they are then cornered and then happens, Amon complies with one of the promises that made to Korra, remove her bending...

Returning to escape from very little were again ambushed by Amon, who at this time step of the helpless Non-bending avatar to end mako bending, who had already challenged it several times in those moments, but in the most decisive moments to take control of Mako, the avatar Korra discovers finally unable to airbending, narrowly saving Mako from Amon.

To bad luck of Amun mistakenly not calculated, demonstrated his abilities as WaterBending and his gift, really being Bloodbending, against all of his followers, removing its credibility. Soon disappears and asks his brother to flee with the and that would form a new life together. The real name of Amun was Noatak, came from the tribe of the water, as his brother, but at an appropriate time in their escape in a boat, Tarlock causes it to explode, and they...

In this way was completed the egalitarian revolution by the non-bending.

Despite the fact that Domino the Airbending, Korra had lost control of the other elements and as a last alternative was avatar, Tenzin and Lin Beifong family towards the South Pole, where they hoped that Katara will help you with this problem with the new team. But for bad luck, there was nothing that could be done.

Missed flees to the edge of the place where it could be quiet, but suddenly, opened his spiritual link, thus leaving show their union with their past lives, displaying to Aang and his predecessors avatars, returning its lost loop control with the management of the Energybending and thus giving a demonstration that is the master of the four elements in his avatar State. Mako had followed and then is happy to see that I get back its controls, sharing a kiss.

Later meets with Lin Beifong, to repay her EarthBending from around the world who accompanied her, showing that she was the Avatar.

* * *

Had thus passed only a few days after the great revolution, but the information would very quickly around the world, the return of the avatar, his big fight and all history of Republic City.

Everyone loved this story, but simply and in particular to one person, a traveller, on the other side of the world of Republic city, traveling on foot, carving its way up to the big city, as soon as I hear the first news of the avatar.

Missing bit to reach, but walking all that way would not be so easy, even for him. Had learned from each and every one of the details of what happened in Republic City, not one was omitted and even knew of the secrets, such as the trip to the South Pole and his return as the avatar.

Then came to the pit of a great mountain, which fully showed the silhouette of the country on Earth, and by the far the great Republic City.

Man settled his travel and tipping Hat, the look of the city continuing their way -Prepare Avatar, your destiny is close - he whispered himself whilst still forward.

What was planning this man?

* * *

_Please, dont kill me, i know, i used google translate so much, and i __allready__ wanna kill myself for that, but first chapter is just a prologue._


End file.
